Just Close Friends
by KrazyReRe23
Summary: Lois gets back together with Oliver, but when she is getting ready for a date with Oliver Clark comes by and tells her how he feels. She feels guiltybut Oliver has his own secrets. Clois/ Chollie Read Comment Subscribe!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Just Close Friends

**Author: **KrazyReRe23

**Rating: **Rated ®/ NC-17 later on!!!

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing…characters and etc, everything is owned by the WB and the CW_

**Summary: **Clois: Clark confesses his feeling to Lois while she is in a relationship with Oliver.

Just Close Friends Rated ® Ch. 1- _**Now this was meant to be a One-Shot, but I'm willing to continue if every likes so tell me what you think!**_

. - Poster!!!

* * *

Lois had everything under control in life, until her boyfriend, and the closest thing she had to a sister secretly fell in love. All of which came out in one day, but seeing how things turned out she would had never took none of it back. She was getting ready for her wonderful date with Oliver; she decided to take him back after learning the reasons why he left. She understood the green arrow was a side that made him the great man he was today or that was what she thought. She wore a dark green gown that stop at her knees, since he called her earlier and told her to wear it. She applied her lipstick and grabbed her purse. Tonight was the night she decided she was going to finally tell Oliver how she felt.

Ding… the door bell rang.

She ran to the door overly excited, she opened the door searching for her blond billionaire. She was greeted with a pair of greenish blue orbs and a blue dress-shirt with black pants. "Smallville… what are you here? Shouldn't you be at the planet working on that red and blue blur, I told you " she open the door and leaned against the knob greeting her farm boy with a smile.

He walked in after gazing at her in her dress "Is Oliver here?"

She closed the door and walked over to him "No… not yet, he should be on his way though"

"Good… because there's something I must tell you that I've finally have the courage to say" he walked closer to her.

"Clark I already know it was you that I kissed in the alley, remind me to kill Chloe later… by the way where did you learn how to kiss like that, surely not with Lana Lang" she walked into the kitchen as Clark followed behind her closing the distance between them with her back still turned.

"Lois… there's something else I need you to know" he place his hands on her hips, she was about to pull away until his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her body against his. The warm and safe feeling that she always felt whenever they were close, by reaction she leaned her head back granting him access to take control. She felt her body rub against Clark Jr. causing shockwaves to travel though body. He kissed her neck then worked his mouth to her ear "I think I'm falling in love with you" his breath sent cold chills from her neck and down to her spine.

She had to get away this was wrong she was with Oliver, but every effort made to get away was counter attacked by Clark's lips as they went all over neck sucking and nibbling on the gentle skin, guiding her laced strap off her shoulders. His free hand traveled the curves of her body by almost exploring every detail he imagined over the last few months. She almost regretted the words that came out in a slow moan "Clark…I… I can't"

Clark pulled away only taking her hand into, his pulling her around to face him. She pulled her strap back over her shoulder. "Lois I felt this way about you for awhile" he stepped towards her causing her to back away until she felt the cold refrigerator against her back she was trap, there was no way out as Clark place a gently soft kiss on her lips.

The feel of his mouth against hers causing her body to want more, her arm went around his neck and her hand went through his hair pulling his mouth into hers deepening the kiss. This soft passionate kiss went from gentle to rough.

Then a sudden flash came she saw images of herself approaching Clark at the farm wearing a blue top with a black jacket with a black mini skirt and long leather boots. Then another but this time she was at the daily planet with Clark in the phone booth. She saw herself force a massive kiss against Clark lips then to only visualize Clark push away her back and attack her lips with the same passion. She couldn't believe it but she saw Clark's eyes light red, when their mouths separated to catch their breaths her lips were left a mess and the lip stick that was once there was now against Clarks lips rubbed in, she couldn't help but let the smirk appear on her face.

He rubbed his fingers against his lips then glance at his fingers to see the lipstick; he couldn't help but smirk at her. She slide way after she remember what just happened and that she had a boyfriend on his way to come pick her up. Then memories that she never knew existed were coming up from just kissing Clark. The look of worry came upon her face and Clark saw what she was thinking.

"Lois, I have feelings for you and until now I know I'm not alone on that" she walked away towards the living room and stopped he was right, though she wished he was wrong so she wouldn't be so confused. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling his lips against her earlobe. Then another flash cross her mind, there were in an office and she was standing by a window when Clark came up from behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. This certainly wasn't helping her "Lois I've wanted you for so long" his soft whisper made her knees nearly weak.

Ding….the door bell rang

"Shit, that's Oliver… Clark you have to go" Clark attacked her neck with his mouth ignoring her command. She didn't know where this was coming from. His control was making her want him more than she already did. She finally got the courage to break away from his grip "Clark I need you to leave now! This is wrong and you know it, your heart is only fooling you because Lana left, were just close friends!" never even turning around to face him she caught her breath.

"I know you really don't mean that Lois" he stepped closer but stopped when he heard Oliver called Lois name as he knocked at the door. "I'll leave this all alone if you tell me you don't feel the same way about me… I'll walk away and pretend this never happened"

Lois eyes watered and stilled turned around she spoke "I don't feel that way about you Clark"

"Tell me to my face, I need you to look me in the eye and tell me you don't want this" he spun her around and met her green hazel eyes.

She struggled with her words until they finally came out "I don't … I don't want this or you for that matter, so would you just leave Clark" the tears she try to keep herself from withdrawing finally made their appearance around her eyes and down her cheeks. He released his hands from her arms and headed to the door and swung it open looking at Oliver who had his cell phone to his ear.

"Lois where are you? I'm at your apartment… Oh hey Clark, is Lois here"

"She's all yours" Clark frustrated with anger and depression he shrugged his way pass Oliver and super sped down the stairs and out.

Oliver walked into room see a tearing Lois leaning against the counter "What's with Clark… What happened?"

"Ollie, I'm sorry I forgot you were coming just had a heated conversation with Clark that's all" she lied and tried to pull herself together.

"You want to reschedule are date, we can just stay here and talk"

"No... I need to get out of here"

"Lois… I never saw you like this, what happened with you and Clark?"

"I just let him get under my skin with his annoyance" she turned her back to him and wipe her eyes; her makeup was a total mess. "Just give me a sec..." she walked to the back and disappeared into her room.

"Okay...I'll just be out here" Oliver sat down and thought if his eyes were playing tricks on him. Did he just see an angry Clark and a teary Lois, and if his eyes were correct Clark had lip stick on him. Surely his mind was going way too far, but the way they be hanging together he wouldn't be surprise about this happening. He too had a deep secret he need to tell Lois, giving the current situation at hand tonight would be the best night to do so.

Lois re-entered the room looking her very best with a grin to cover any notice of what happen. She walked over to Oliver who sat there not even noticing she enter the room. "Ollie… do not waste your time trying to figure out what's happened it was just a conversation that went overboard okay. Now if I'm not correct we have plans for the night that I don't want to miss out on because of Clark" she reached her handout to him.

He stood up taking her hand into his placing a quick kiss opposite of her palm. "Well Ms. Lane I believe we have a date to continue" he took her arm into his and led her out the door.

*******

Clark heard every word from when he just left to the loft. Hearing her heartbeat he knew she lied to Oliver about her feelings for him. He knew the truth of how she truly felt but the images of her saying "I don't … I don't want this or you for that matter, so would you just leave Clark" being replayed in his mind.

The only reason he asked her to say that because he knew that would be the only reason of stopping him from telling Oliver to just leave. Clark couldn't get his mind straight he was so furious with the fact he had Lois so close in his arms to just have her slip through and in up with Oliver at the end. His eyes were close but his body was still in movement. He opened his eyes to find the barn wrecked, he never felt this way about anyone not even Lana.

He needed to speak with Chloe, but then the thought came into his head she love the fact that Oliver was treated her cousin with royalty. Lately she seemed to always take Oliver side on any decision, but from the time Chloe and Oliver have spent with the justice league he wouldn't be surprised. She might not agree to have her best friend stealing her cousin or boss's girlfriend away. So he did what anyone would do, he went to seek answers from his mom, the U.S. senate who was always busy, but could always make time for Clark.

*******

Lois was walking through the metropolis park with Oliver. The night went perfectly, dinner was great, the paparazzi didn't bother them, and no stories were pitched to her over her phone. All she could think about was Clark's body against hers as she leaned against Oliver as they walked. Flashes of memories she never remembered doing before were coming to her all night.

Oliver soon stopped he figured it was time to finally talk to Lois. He looked her in the eyes before he spoke "We need to talk"

"Isn't that the girl's line"

"Lois this isn't time for jokes, I know what you and Clark did and I thought about it a lot"

"Oliver you don't know what you're talking about, me and smallville. That's like hot fudge and halibut don't get the wrong ideas"

"Lois you don't have to hide it, I've seen it coming from the way you two have been acting and spending time with each other over the past few months"

"Look Oliver, Clark and I are just, and I say just close friends. What happened early was a mistake I regret not being able to say that earlier"

"Lois I don't believe that, the way you look at him when he's not looking says enough. The way his eyes are always glued to you when you walk into the room, I know how you feel about one another. That's why its best we just stop this now it was nice that we gave it another go around, but I think we both know who your heart really belongs to" he began to walk away and stopped by Lois's words.

"Oliver you left me before heartbroken and crying, Clark was there for me he held through all the tears I wasted on you. Now you're leaving because he was there for me and stay by my side. Ollie I've was planning on telling you this tonight because I truly have feelings that are beyond this world for you. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love-"

Oliver turned around and cutting her off with his lips, Pulling her in deepening the kiss as he held her close. He made sure she felt the passion that he felt was missing from their relationship. He pulled away so he could catch his breath when he heard the unforgettable from Lois's lips.

"…-Clark" she finished her sentence with a low moan gasping for breath as she looked at Oliver's face and then realize what she said. "Oliver… I'm sorry" Oliver backed away and sat down on the nearest bench that was only a few steps backwards.

"Lois I should be the one who is sorry" Oliver finally confessed.

"What?" Lois was in complete confusion "why are you sorry, you've done nothing wrong it's not like my best friend kiss you and you realize you were in love with her. I know Chloe and she doesn't go for the whole playboy billionaire"

"Well…" Oliver felt guilty.

"What the hell Oliver! How could you cheat on me with my cousin? This just can't be true; Chloe would never do something like this to me"

"Hold on Lois before you start pointing the finger, I never cheated on you for say with anyone… just fell in love" Oliver looked at Lois who still looked pissed off "but there was no real physical contact involve, just all emotional" Oliver mind wonder off again 'though real physical contact would be nice'

"How did this happen?" Lois was debating on if she should just leave him or kick his ass first.

"Well when I got pulled away from you on green arrow business and you and Clark were on a case, Chloe was there with me and I just began to notice her differently"

"And does she know you feel this way?"

"Yes…well not really I never told her because I was with you, but we did accidentally make-out"

"How do you kiss my cousin on an accident?" Lois eyes were in flamed; she wanted to know more so she hid the fire that made her a Lane inside.

"Well I thought she was you, I just got out of the shower and I was getting dress. All I had on was a pair of slacks before she came up behind me with paper work on 33.1 facilities and I turned around and kiss her instantly. I was expecting you, but I got Chloe's lips and she didn't seem to mind. We sort of made out in my room for awhile. I really am sorry… I never pursue my feelings towards Chloe. If that helps, I never intending on hurting. I've actually been avoiding her since that last incident"

"I guess we've just wasted each other's time then! This whole time I've been blaming myself for what happened with Clark when you're as equally guilty." Lois calmed herself down after taking time to breath in deep. "Well don't let me stop you! Obviously were through, so go tell her how you feel and stop wasting my time Oliver!" she knew she had to get away from him and stay away for awhile, not knowing how she was going to deal with Chloe when she got back to the apartment.

"Looks like you're going to have to follow the same concept for yourself, because Clark does love you Lois"

"How did you-"

"I overheard some of your argument while I waited at the door, you didn't make it hard. I can say I've know for a while though. I guess I was just happy I had something he didn't I was jealous with him being…" Oliver caught himself before he identified Clark as the red and blue blur.

"….Well Chloe should be at the Isis foundation right now, knowing her she is always working late" she didn't regret her words. The only thing she did regret was being with Oliver, when she could have stayed with Clark.

"That's only a few blocks from here; you should take the limo to go see Clark. I need the walk there anyways to figure out how I am going to tell her all of this. The drive should give you the same" Oliver started back up walking, but stopped "thanks Lois for being so understanding, for some reason I had a feeling you wear going to have me killed"

"Remember one thing Ollie if you break my cousin heart I will break you in half, she just got over a short marriage and a psycho who was obsessed with her which I warned her about. I will bring you down myself if anything happens to her" she left him with a smirk before entering the limo and watching him walk down the street, which quickly turned into a fast jog as the car pulled away.

She was hurt, tonight was the night she was going to say she was in love with Oliver, but truly the love she felt was not for him but for her very own Smallville. If Oliver and Chloe were going to be an item, she knew that would not be easy to live with a cousin dating her 2x ex-boyfriend.

* * *

"Clark, what are you doing here" she gathered her papers on her desk into stack and set it into a pile as she closed her laptop.

"I need your advice, but if you're too busy I could come back later" he turned around headed for the door.

"I always have time for my son, come sit down" she pick up her phone "just give me a minute I have to phone my secretary and tell her to reschedule my meeting for later on" Clark sat across from her and watched how his once mother who use to cook and clean making business call. It made him happy to see her embracing her dreams and continuing on what was started by the man who taught him everything.

"Ok Clark I'm all yours, what seems to have my son so worried"

"Lois!" his hand went through his silky black hair with confusion.

"I knew you two were meant to be together, you argue more than a married couple does" a smile appeared on her face, but Clark's remain in a depression. She made her way over to her son placing a hand over his shoulder "did you tell her how you felt?"

"Yes and I kissed her and she kissed me back" more confusion flew over his head.

"Then what is the problem Clark, she obviously loves you… who wouldn't"

"She wouldn't, she said what we had was wrong and that she didn't want that. She doesn't want me. She'd rather be with the vigilante billionaire than a farm boy" Martha lifted her son's head so his eyes met hers.

"She's only scared, do you love her"

"Yes more than the world"

"Then don't give up, show her that she doesn't have to worry about getting hurt, fight for her"

"What about Oliver, he is still my friend"

"You never gave up on Lana when she was with Whitney nor Lex, and you shouldn't dare give up on Lois. Now go to her my son"

Clark stood up and headed for the door "thanks mom" he sped off.

"I'm here for you always, Me and your Father" she knew well, he could hear her. She returned to her desk with a satisfy grin as she place her phone to her ear.

* * *

Lois walked around the house and look through the window. She had already told the limo driver he could leave. She regretted it until she felt a quick breeze behind her; she turned around to see her smiling Smallville looking at her. "Clark"

"Were you looking for someone" he gave her his sarcastic grin causing her to grin back. "Lois… about what happen earlier. I came on too strong, I'm sorry if I offended you or Oliver. I just didn't know what to do to show how I felt-"

His mouth was put to silence with her lips. She lean in deepening the kiss, Clark couldn't deposit what was just happening, but it did not matter anymore. When he realized he had Lois and that was all there was to it. He pulled her close feeling the warmth of her body against his body. As the kiss began to heat up Lois realize if she continue she wouldn't be able to say what she had on her mind. She began to step back, but Clark only moved forward matching her steps.

Flash another memory appeared they were in Oliver's apartment making out, stripping each other of their clothes. She watched herself as she saw the conversation play in her mind.

"You know the last time I was here I was with a good friend of yours"

"Obviously he wasn't that good" their lips reconnected as Clark shirt was toss onto the floor he pulled away as his went for her shirt "I better make sure you didn't spell my name wrong" he ripped open the blouse and his hand pulled away her blouse. She saw Clark pick her up and set down on the lounge chair and lay on top of her before she was pulled out of the memory.

"Clark I need to speak with you" she pulled away.

"It's Oliver isn't it?"

"No no... It's not Oliver he is the least of my worries, that's Chloe problem now"

"What? How is it Chloe's problem? Did something happen between you and Oliver? It's all my fault I should have never came over" Lois watch how he face was filled with confusion.

"Clark please stop blaming yourself it's not you it me" Lois watched how he look after she repeated her words in her head. "No I don't mean it like that it just. Well I've been having the memories I don't ever remember doing. It's more like a dream but it feels real, and I only get them when I'm with you"

"When did they start?"

"A few weeks ago but those were when I were asleep, but ever since you came by earlier they've been more intense"

"Lois I think it's about time I tell you the truth"

"Right now I'm ready for anything after the day I've had. Let's go inside I have a feeling this isn't going to be your average on the farm secret" she grabbed his hand and lead him inside she still her way around the house. She walked over to the couch and sat down "Okay… Smallville I'm all ears"

"Lois the memories that you've been having, are because you have done all those things"

"Then how come I don't ever remember doing those things"

"You suffered from memory lost after it was over"

"Then if it's all true then…" she thought she remember Clark flying her to Oliver's apartment from the Daily Planet. "Clark you have power they can't possibly be true, not unless you're some meteor freak"

"Not exactly, I'm not a meteor freak"

"then it can't be true I've been dreaming the same dream for weeks of you flying me through the metropolis with me and your arms… yeah it sounds sappy I just thought it was the feelings I've been having for you over the past few months that I was trying to avoid and it was haunting me"

"Clark? Come on! If you're not a meteor freak then what are you some alien sent here from a distant planet on a mission" she teased but saw Clark guilty face. She realized all the time the barn door, how he could somewhere and then gone in seconds.

"Clark? You're joking right? Clark! Say something Dammit"

"Lois I'm not from here, I'm from another planet. My parents sent me here…My planet… Krypton, was destroyed when I was baby and my parents sent me live here on earth with Kent's" Clark looked at Lois the shock he anticipated for wasn't their all she did was smile.

"So on this Krypton do all the guys look like you" Lois teased with a smirk.

"Lois this is serious, it isn't a joke. You're the only person I've willingly told Chloe and Lana found out so did Lex"

"Wait!! Chloe, Lana, and even Lex knew before me. What is it Clark do you always erase my memory when I find out"

"So that's all you care about… they found out I never told them"

"Fine… well if you're this gorgeous alien…" Lois was cut off by Clark

"I prefer intergalactic traveler"

"Well I would have preferred to keep my memory and find out sooner but we don't always get what we want Clarkie … so anyways! If your this gorgeous intergalactic alien traveler"… she loved to teased him seeing how she was doing her job well by the frustration on his face.

"You wouldn't mind demonstrating these flying abilities then"

"Well Lois I can't really fly"

"Then what can..." she was put to hush as Clark picked her up and super sped her to the loft.

"I'm fast" Lois only smiled it's like her memories were coming to the present. "Well not that fast… "

"Your being very bad" she knew it was deja vu, but it was the perfect word for the perfect moment, and the blushing look on Clark was priceless. She pulled his lips onto hers kissing him hard but slowly gentle. She pulled away allow him to shed light on the situation.

"Lois I don't understand your taking this rather calm"

"You never give people a chance to see who you really are, Clark!"

"Lois... My whole life I've seen different.. people die because of knowing my secret"

"Some people spend their entire lives looking for a way to stand out... To be a person that anybody would call special. When you first told me who you were, my thought was anyone but Clark and not because the alien thing. I know enough guys that you can be born on Tera Ferma and be light years from normal"

"Lois you don't have to explain I get it"

"No you don't... How come someone with x-ray vison be so blind! I've been down the hero road before... and everytime I've made a giant U-turn. But this is different! Some how I just know when I'm wit you, or just being around you I can just feel it!"

"And this time it will be different Lois... everytime I change things back and no one remembers who I am, it's always you. Your the one I want to tell everything"

"But you never told me, you always reset things and leave.... I can I trust that this will work that you won't just go erase things and never tell me your secret. How will I know your not going to just abandon me, because you know I won't remember, Clark, I feel hurt and pain everytime I never knew the reason until now!"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok, why should I think I'm special... Clark I understand"

"No Lois you don't understand, it's because you are special" he walked closer to her closing the gap that increase over the conversation. He took her hand in his, she was still speechless and gentle he pressed his lips against hers. The softness of her lips made him want them even more, he licked her lips only to have her open them so tongues dance in each others mouths. He noticed each kiss got hotter and more rough, he gripped her hips and pulled her body against him. His wanted her so badly... But the thought of hurting her made him pull holding her by her hips from a short distance.

"Clark your teasing me, do you want me or not!"

"Of course I want you"

"Then whats the hold up, Smallville, Is there something wrong with me"

"It's not you its me!"

"Oh like I havent heard that line before"

"Not like that Lois, I don't want to hurt you! I don't what would happen if I lost control"

"Don't worry Boy Scout I'm big girl"

"Lois I not sure i would want to take that chance, plus what about Oliver he would flip"

"Oliver is not my problem anymore, he would mind us he practically beg me to come see you. Now if you were kissy face with my cousin then Oliver would flip"

"Wait Oliver likes Chloe?"

"Score one for Smallville" He didn't mind being called Smallville he grew to like the nickname, but Lois seem to always irritate him on of her fine qualities. "I'm only teasing Clark" she slid her arms around his waist and held him closer "I'm suprised you didn't catch on earlier"

"Chloe and Oliver, it almost sounds crazier than....."

"Lois and Clark" she loved to finish his sentences.

"I was actually going to say Clark and Lois, but Lois and Clark sounds ok"

"If were going to do this.... my name comes first, it's only fair" Her bossiness made even more attractive he kiss on head and held close before she place both of her hand on each side of his face liningit wit her's "My lips are right here" pressing them firmly against his. He thought to hisself he need to stop living in fear. He picked her up and supersped to his room, he wanted her and tonight he was going to prove it.


	2. Chapter 2

Just Close Friends

Part 2

*****

Lois woke grabbing the covers, she had the wildest dream that she had slept with Clark. The best fantasy was about Clark, but then she heard a groan come beside her. When she looked down at her clothes scattered across the floor then to the man next to her. "So it wasn't a dream" the smile spread across her face as she lay back down. Was this really happening "Lois and Clark the Iconic Couple" had a ring to it.

She decided to avoid the awkward morning scene, and decided to get dress. She took the covers and wrapped them around herself, glancing back at the beautiful image of Clark naked. Too bad he had to be sleeping the way he did, though she didn't mind looking at his backside. Seeing the curves on his body was beautiful, the muscular form of Clark Kent was to die for. Realizing she was distracting herself she continued to pick up her clothes and head to the bathroom. She needed a shower to get rid of all the confusion that took place yesterday. The warmth of the shower water would definitely help out a bit.

Clark woke to hear Lois in the shower he thought over going to join or giving her sometime to process everything, he decided to give her sometime but after the shower she was all his. Yesterday had to be the best night of his life, he had Lois without hurting his friend both Oliver and Chloe. Oddly he never saw that coming Chloe and Oliver, he was just glad he had Lois. Just in time Lois was stepping out the shower.

Lois finally had her thoughts together, Chloe and Oliver were together and she had Clark. _Wow all that happened yesterday, maybe this will work out. _Catching her off guard making his way behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist, she dropped her towel. _Hello Sailor!_ "Clark! What are you doing coming up behind me like that"

"Thought you were used to it by now" he spun her around kissed her lips and pulled away slowly.

"What's gotten into you this morning?" she smiled at his aggressive behavior she loved it so much.

"Lois every since yesterday I just have an urge to be with at every moment" he brushed the strand of hair out of her face and leaned her lips into his. Just by his touch she went weak in her knees. "How about we get out here I want show you something?"

"Sure, but long as later on we meet up with Chloe and Oliver around 8 tonight? I'm pretty sure there together right now seeing how we spent our night they can't be that different"

"Deal, but for now how about you join me in a warm shower?" he smiled at her.

"Now how can I resist a face like that?"

******

Last Night Isis Foundation

Oliver stood outside the office a bit nervous getting words together he exhaled and took the knob in his hands and opened the door. "Chloe are you here?"

"In here Oliver!" she poked her head around the corner and walking to her Watchtower room. Oliver stepped in looking at her type away at the keys she was gorgeous. He admired her dress a bit fancy for an evening like this. "So what brings you by?"

"We'll I need to talk to you if you're not busy?"

"I always have time for Watchtower Business; I was just going to do some undercover scooping for Bart. He needed a bit of help with a project you assigned recently." She walked by him stopped as Oliver grabbed her arm gently stopping her in place.

"It's not work related, it's about that kiss" He walked in front of her but she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Its fine Ollie it was just an accident, you're with Lois I understand it meant nothing" still leaving her head down toward the floor she really didn't want it to just accident secretly felt something for him.

"But that's the thing Chloe I thought I wanted to be with Lois again but after we kissed my eyes were opened." She looked back up at him.

"What are you're trying to say Oliver?"

"I want you Chloe!" she opened her mouth to talk but Oliver stopped her "Lois and I are no longer together she's with Clark now."

"So I'm you're what now… Rebound Oliver?"

"No… Chloe don't you get it I'm in love with you. I know you might not feel the same but I know I wasn't the only person who felt something that night we kissed. Lois told me to come here tonight and talk with you, she encouraged and threaten… me to come here and be with you" he looked at Chloe's face her eyes watered she turned around.

"Oliver you're right you weren't the only person who felt something. But we can't be in a relationship; I mean how can we when you were dating my cousin just yesterday. I know you Oliver you think you can have any girl you want. Well not this one, I'm not going to be one of your chicks like Dinah, Tess, or even Lois. Oliver I'm your watchtower nothing else are relationship has always been business related, let's just be adults and keep things professional." She wiped her eyes attending back to the computer, every bone in her body wanted him, but due to her previous relationship she couldn't act on her feelings.

Before she could say another word Oliver turned her around kissed her passionately. He remained against her lips, she didn't resist he noticed she was crying. He wanted to take away both their pain. He pulled away slowly wiping away the tears that fell against her face.

"Chloe just give us a chance."

"I'm sorry Oliver I can't" she grabbed her purse and ran out. He regretting not going after her, he stood there looking at the watchtower room he quickly hit the button closing the door. Looking at the table he saw a picture of her and Jimmy and then beside a newspaper with Davis Bloom. _Maybe she just needed time. _He walked to the exited turn off the lights he left. Tomorrow he would give it another try; he wasn't going to give up on Chloe, not without a fight. He needed to prove to Chloe that she wasn't a prize to be won, just a lover who needed to be loved.

*****

He banged at the door after trying her cell too many times he lost count she was there just wasn't going to answer.

"Chloe I know you're there please open up" he pleaded and after waiting all morning long he gave up for today. Turning around and walking to the end of the hall the door opened. He looked to see if his mind was playing tricks. Blinking twice, it was open he walked in to see Chloe with an irritated look.

"What do you want Oliver? If it's about yesterday we can forget it ever happened" she walked over to the coffee machine and poured a cup "Want any? You have been standing at my door all morning?"

"Well seeing how this conversation might go I think I'll take something a bit stronger, if you even have anything else?" he smirk at her a she looked annoyed by his words.

She pulled out a bottle of Scotch from the bottom cabin. "I guess this counts as a special occasion" she smiled at him and walked over to him as he admired his watchtower.

"You really do amaze me Chloe after Jimmy's death I sunk myself in pity, but you just stuck by everyone's side and helped everyone through. Lois she's always been one of the strongest women I've ever met until now." He took the glass and set it down and then did the same with hers. "Chloe I'll wait as long as you need"

"Thanks Ollie, but I just don't want to be committed right now" she watch the disappointment spread across his face "But I would be willing to take things slow." She did have time to think last night, she urged Clark to do what he wanted and stopped crying over Lana, it was time for her to let go and do what she wanted. Then the smirk spread across her face he pulled her close. His lips inches away from hers "Does this qualify as slow" he kissed her not slow but not hard it was passionate. She moved forward wrapping her arms around him.

Her emotions were going wild at just one kiss. Jimmy was great and she could say Clark had his way with his lips, but Oliver kissed her like there was no tomorrow. His arms guided her body against the wall as he placed both of her hands against the cold hard surface. He pressed himself against her; she loved the feel of his hard rock abs against her body. His mouth opened against hers, she allowed their tongues to taste each other. She swore they were sweating the heat between them was too much. Oliver finally pulled away leaving a soft last kiss against her lips. "Maybe a little too fast… but I think with some practice I can slow you down" he grinned at her words and went for another kissed but met the wall as she redirected body from beneath him to the open space.

"Mr. Queen I believe you and I have an appointment for lunch" she smirked at him. "We can have lunch slow and dinner well we see how things go" she walked to her room and closed the door.

"I can do slow, I think?" he fixed his shirt up and watched Chloe come back out. "So what do you want, we can fly New York for dinner?"

"Ollie I appreciate the special treatment, but how about we just go to a café?" she walked out the door and stop to notice he was still standing there. "Well are you coming?"

"After you" he was amazed again by her, of course she was different from the rest why did it take so long for him to realize it. He followed her out to the elevator where he kissed her soon as the doors closed.

******

Lois got out first grabbing a towel to wiped down her hair, she looked back to see a grinning Clark looking back at her. "I think I've started something bad with you" she smiled at how he came up behind her and caressed her neck with his lips, letting a small moan escape her lips "Are you sure someone didn't slip you some red kryptonite or something" she turned around and looked into his eyes _all clear_ before she kissed him.

Taking an hour just to leave the bathroom and another hour to get dress they finally were ready to leave. Clark promised Lois to close her eyes as he super sped her. Guiding her as they stopped, Lois tried to speak but was silenced as Clark walked them to the center of the area. "Okay Lois you can open your eyes."

Her eyes greeted the icy fortress of solitude. She listened as Clark called out Jor-el name. "Jor-el isn't that your biological father?"

"Yes"

"Kal-el my son you have returned and you've brought a friend, Lois Lane?"

"Yes, you know my name?" she asked curiously.

"Kal-el has thought many things about you, it time he finally discovered part of destiny… You're one of the reasons he became distracted with his training he never you were a part of it."

"Wait I'm part of Clark's future?" She looked at Clark.

"Indeed Ms. Lane, Kal-el you have made your mother and me proud she hoped that you would meet your soul mate, she knew Lois Lane would be perfect for you."

"Lois means a lot to me, she inspired me to do my training." He took Lois hands into his, she smiled at him.

"You're future's are bright, It was nice to finally meet you Lois Lane" the voice was gone and a breeze flowed through the fortress.

"Goodbye? Does he always sort of exit like that?" she smiled at Clark.

"Kyptonians weren't real emotional another reason why my parents chose earth, he seems to like you" she smiled it was good to know she was approved by his heritage. She was still very cold and she shivered "I forgot the temperature doesn't affect me" he grabbed her and super sped them to the barn.

"Thanks, but we really have to get you flying" she smirked at him as Clark placed her on the ground. "Don't get me wrong the speed is great, but we have to step it up Clarkie you can't let Kara have all the fun." She started walking towards the barn.

"Lois must you make fun of everything I do?" she turned around and smirk at his words.

"If I don't, who will Smallville?" she shot her fist for his shoulder, but this time he caught her arm pulling her into him. He kissed her grabbing her into his embrace he sped them to the barn falling against the hay. "Well Clark what do you suppose we do about us I mean it's not normally for a partner's to date and work together. I mean we have to think what our co-workers will say we'll be the talk of the bullpen" never did she think she would use her job for an excuse. The commitment to Clark was so much, for the first time she was beyond nervous Clark had that affect on her.

"Then let them talk Lois I want you and I to be together and gossip is not going to stop me from having you" he moved the hay from her hair and kissed her before she could speak she didn't refuse instead she let him take charge. _No worries with Clark right?_

_*******_

_Hope you enjoyed this update next time I'll try to be faster! I just had a recent lost in my family and it took a long time for me to get over it. So now hope I can get these updates out faster. Now Due to Rude people who can't be respectful with reviews so for the mysteriously cruel commenting people out there sorry if you're unhappy with the way this story is written. I wanna' say thanks to those who have reviewed mstl and Unknown Firestone! An for those who have have been reading and ollowing the update!_


End file.
